


Let me give you what you need tonight

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Tried, Junmyeon being the overly protective older brother, M/M, Music Video: Mmmh (Kim Jongin | Kai), Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Porn With Plot, Re: KAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28740393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Kai pressed play on the song and slipped his phone inside his back pocket. He cleaned his mind of any thoughts and started moving his body following the music. When Kai threw his cowboy hat away Sehun held his breath for a couple of seconds. Kai looked absolutely ravishing and all Sehun wanted was to get rid of his camera and get his way with him.“Eyes on me Kai…”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 38
Collections: monthlysekai's Re: KAI





	Let me give you what you need tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooowwww my dears! Were you as stunned as I was when KAI (开) was released? I loved each and every song, choreo, film, performance... it's just a perfect collection of bops! And of course, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to write a light porn based on it ;)
> 
> So, this is my piece for the monthlysekai's Challenge #3 — Re: KAI with:  
> ✧ 음 (Mmmh)  
> ✧ Reason  
> ✧ Ride or Die  
> ✧ Hello Stranger  
> ✧ 음 (Mmmh) MV  
> And a whole lot of porn. Brace yourselves and enjoy!

“And that’s a wrap!” Sehun announced after almost 14 hours of shooting. “Thank you all for your hard work.” he gave a slight bow to his staff. “And let’s give a big round of applause to our star Kim Kai for his solo debut! Thank you Kai, for trusting our humble studio with the photoshoot for your first album.”

Kai smiled sheepishly. For a world renowned pop star _slash_ model, he still managed to get shy every time he was in the spotlight. And being praised by his favorite photographer made him blush, like really red on the cheeks.

“No! Thank you, Sehun. I can’t wait to see the results of the last 3 days of shooting.” he bowed and Sehun smiled openly. “I know I’ll have a hard time picking the best ones to include in the photobooks.”

As soon as Kai finished thanking everyone, his manager shushed him away to change while he stayed to discuss the last details with the photographer. Eventually people started to leave the studio and Sehun was able to focus on the monitors in order to start editing.

📷

“You don’t want a ride home, do you?” Junmyeon asked him, even though he knew the answer. Junmyeon was not only Kai’s manager, but his older brother as well, which gave him the ability to guess whatever he was thinking and foresee his next moves. “I can see it in your face, you want to go back inside.”

Kai shrugged. “You know me! I hate passing by an opportunity.” He raised a brow, doubting himself a bit. “You saw it too, right? The way he was looking at me?” Junmyeon chuckled and nodded, and Kai sighed in relief. “Wish me luck, then!”

“You don’t need luck!” Junmyeon stated before giving him a goodbye hug and leaving. Kai looked back at the building and inhaled profoundly, before striding towards it. Luckly, he was able to come inside the studio when the remaining staff were leaving. He smiled politely at them and closed the door. He walked in silently and stopped on his tracks when he saw Sehun bending over a couple of monitors, scrutinizing some pictures he took a couple of days ago.

A few more steps further allowed him to get closer to the photographer, who still hadn't noticed he was there. He bent himself, getting close enough so he could whisper in Sehun’s ear.

“Leave it as it is.” Sehun jumped from his seat.

“Fuck! You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m just saying… It’s perfect!”

Sehun looked at Kai and smiled.

“You’re perfect!” Kai blushed at the compliment. “But I don’t know. I don’t like these pictures. They’re not in sync with the rest of the shooting.”

“What do you mean?”

Sehun pulled a stool from under his work desk and gave it to Kai.

“Take a seat, let me show you.” He took a seat at his own stool and started showing Kai the pictures he had selected so far. “You see these? They are sexy and enchanting. The way you move, the way you look at the camera… your fans will look at these pictures and will know that you're looking back at them, trying to seduce them. They will feel like whatever is going on between you and them is going to be a big deal, you know?”

“Mmmh!” Kai agreed with Sehun’s logic. “And you don’t think these ones match the rest of the concept?” He said, pointing at the monitor where there were the pictures in which he was using the outfit for the Ride or Die clip shooting.

“No. I mean, you look gorgeous…” they smiled at each other. “I love this outfit, but I feel like it’s lacking something.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, some teasing, some eye fucking... I don’t know, maybe I should have played better with lights and shadows?”

“Mmmh, I see. Do you want to retake them?”

“I wish I could, but I know your schedule is going to be tighter this week and…”

“Let’s do it now!”

“What?”

“Let’s do it now!”

“But there’s no one left to help you with the outfit and…”

“I can dress myself, you know? And I know a thing or two about make-up too, so we can do this right now if you want to.”

Being the perfectionist he was, Sehun agreed immediately. So, while Kai walked towards the dressing room to get ready, Sehun rearranged his studio, positioning some spotlights next to the wall he wanted to use as background and making sure his cameras were charged and ready to use.

By the time Kai returned from the dressing room, Sehun was waiting for him ready to redo the shooting.

“You look amazing!” he praised, showing Kai where he wanted him to position himself for the shoot. “I was thinking and I wanted to try something different.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I was thinking you could dance for me.” Kai raised one brow, looking a bit puzzled. “I put two cameras on tripods, there” he pointed to his right side “and there,” then pointed to his left side “aiming at your full body and ready to shoot automatically for 2 minutes. And I’ll be here in front of you to capture your facial expressions…” Sehun stopped when he saw the way Kai was looking at him. “You don’t like my idea?”

“No… I mean, yes. I can dance for you, but I’m afraid I’ll get lost having to look at 3 cameras at the same time.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about those two. I want your eyes on me!”

“On you?”

“Yes, on me. All the time!”

“So bossy…” he teased while connecting his phone to the bluetooth soundbar.

“You should know it.” Sehun chuckled and adjusted his camera.

Kai pressed play on the song and slipped his phone inside his back pocket. He cleaned his mind of any thoughts and started moving his body following the music. Sehun released both cameras and started shooting as well. When Kai threw his cowboy hat away Sehun held his breath for a couple of seconds. He looked absolutely ravishing and all Sehun wanted was to get rid of his camera and get his way with him.

“Eyes on me Kai…”

Sehun’s voice sounded a tad bit more hoarse than usual in Kai’s ears and he smirked teasingly while doing exactly what the photographer demanded. He kept his eyes trained on Sehun the whole time, sometimes glaring, sometimes winking, but most of the time just giving him his best flirting eyes. When the song came to an end, he was breathing heavily but still managed to have a smile on the lips.

“How was it?”

Sehun was looking at his camera, analysing some of the pictures he had just shot.

“Waaaaayyyy better!”

“I’m glad!”

“It doesn’t mean we’re finished!”

“We’re not?”

“Nope!” Sehun went to his desk and came back holding suspenders on his left hand, a smirk dancing on his face. “Lose the vest and the shirt.”

“W-what?”

“Take off your vest and your shirt.”

“Why?”

“Does it have to have a reason?” Kai nodded. “The reason… I want your chest bared for me as a way to your heart, to your soul.”

Kai smiled and did as asked. But not the way he would do if they were surrounded by people. No, sir! He unbuttoned the vest very carefully and let it slip down his shoulders then slowly, very slowly he started unbuttoning the white dress shirt. The music was still playing in the background so he started humming under his breath.

“ **Hello stranger 가까이 와줘** ” he lifted his head when he reached the last button and was pleased to see Sehun’s eyes trailing of his upper body. “ **낯설지 않아** ” Sehun placed his camera slowly on the floor, along with the suspenders, and started walking towards Jongin, who tilted his head slightly, inviting him to his personal space. “ **네 얘길 해줘**.”

“You’re so damn tempting.” Kai smirked and closed his eyes when he felt Sehun’s hand touching his shoulders.

“Do you feel it?” Sehun asked while touching Kai only with his fingertips, pushing the shirt down his arms. “Do you feel the heat rising up while I’m touching you?” Kai nodded. He did feel the heat rising inside of him, creeping down his veins and flashing through his skin. “Do you know how captivating you are when you’re dancing?” Sehun placed one hand on his chin to raise his head a little. “Look at me, Kai.” the dancer opened his eyes just in time to see him closing down to touch his lips with his own on a sweet kiss. “You tease then you play hard to get…” Sehun breathed his words into Kai’s plump lips. “And you make me feel like…” he let his words trail off.

“Mmmh?” When he felt Sehun’s lips going from his lips to his chin and down his neck his first instinct was to tilt his head and bare his neck the way he imagined omegas would do for their alphas on those abo fanfics he secretly enjoyed reading. He was one heartbeat away from losing his mind to Sehun’s hot lips and demanding touch.

“Like I’m famished and I need to eat you up to placate my hunger.” A moan slipped his throat the moment Sehun pushed his body towards him, grinding him with a silent promise.

“Ahhhh, please!”

Sehun smirked and bent his body a bit so his lips would close down on one of Kai’s perking nipples. “Please what? Tell me... ” but Kai couldn’t speak, his mind already reduced to nothing. Sehun stopped his ministrations and raised his head to show he was waiting for an answer. “What do you want?”

“Y-you… I want you…” Kai managed to say between heavy breathings. “I want you to eat me up…” he bravely stated as he opened his eyes to look intently at the other man. “I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Sehun laughed and walked away, leaving Kai lost as to what he was doing. He opened his mouth to complain, but then he saw that Sehun only walked towards his desk to get the stool he was sitting on just a few minutes ago to bring it to where he was barely standing now.

“Sit.” Sehun said before getting to his knees to start undoing his pants. Kai sighed in pleasure. “If I leave you unable to walk your brother will kill me.” Kai grumbled, remembering his busy schedule. “But I can give you what you want, carefully and intently.” 

Sehun pulled pulled his lover’s pants to his feet and engulfed his length with his mouth, all at once, just to prove his point. Kai grabbed the stool with both hands and firmed his feet on the floor to brace himself as Sehun started bobbing his head, working magic with his tongue while his hands traveled up his thighs. Kai threw his head back, the pleasure of having Sehun sucking him off taking over his entire body.

Sehun, who was also enjoying having the pop star at his mercy, grabbed a bottle of lube he had stashed in his back pocket, coated three of his fingers and took a great amount of pleasure when he felt Kain flinching when his slick fingers grabbed his balls and started massaging them.

“Oh God!”

Sehun raised his head, letting Kai’s cock go with a plop, and smirked teasingly.

“Not God. Just me, Oh Sehun!”

“Shut up.” Kai groaned under his breath and Sehun smirked, eyes staring at the man standing above him, appreciating how undone he was. He stood up and manhandled Kai in a way that now he was sitting facing the wall, with Sehun glued to his back. His hands traveled down the other man’s spine until they were hungrily grabbing his ass, pulling it back so he could easily massage his rim. Kai whimpered and adjusted his body in a way that he was mostly sitting on his thighs, giving Sehun full access to his needing hole.

Sehun sighed, contented, and didn’t take much time to insert his first finger on his lover. They moaned in unison. Kai felt the sting pleasure coming from the invasion at the same time he felt his neck being sucked and nibbled by Sehun’s expert mouth. When he felt a second finger being added he tried to sink into them and almost lost his balance. Thankfully Sehun was able to hold him in place with one arm firmly wrapped around his waist.

“So greed…” Sehun teased as he pulled away from Kai’s neck just enough to analyze the hickey he had delivered and smiled proudly as he saw the skin starting to turn purple. He blew some air and moved his lips to Kai’s ear to whisper. “Remember to not take off your shirt tomorrow.”

“Bastard!” Kai grumbled and Sehun chuckled, adding another finger and smartly aiming at the sweet spot he was avoiding so far. “Fuuuuuck!” Kai bit back a moan as his prostate was continuously and thoroughly being hit by Sehun’s long fingers. “Stop! Stop! Or I’m gonna cum…”

Sehun stopped and pulled his fingers out, giving his lover some time to breathe while he was opening his pants, just enough to free the painful erection he was spotting since he started playing with Kai.

“I want you to cum, sweetheart. And I want you to cum untouched.” Kai whimpered at the dirty words, and didn't fail to notice Sehun aiming the tip of his cock at his puckering hole. “So tight...” Sehun mumbled as he watched his length being engulfed by his lover’s eager hole.

“So big…” Kai moaned back. Sehun steadied himself waiting for Kai to adjust to him. “Now, move!”

“So eager for me…” Sehun gave the first thrust to test if Kai was really ready for him and just by hearing his whimpers he knew he could move. He wanted nothing more than to wreck him, take him fast and hard, but he controlled himself. Kai was already in a not so comfortable position and he didn’t want him to get cramps or anything when he was supposed to be shooting his MV the next day. So he thrusted firmly, constantly aiming at his prostate so Kai would get his high faster and be satiated with him. “Are you close for me, sweetie?” And at Kai’s desperate nods, Sehun aimed once again at his sweet spot. “Then cum for me, babe!”

“Sehunnie…” Kai reached his orgasm and took Sehun with him just by calling out his name.

📷

When they came back from their high Sehun reached out to kiss his favorite plump lips.

“Are you okay?”

“Mmmh! Better than okay.” Sehun chuckled and Kai opened his eyes and tilted his head to look at his lover. “But I don’t think I can trust my legs right now.”

Sehun smiled and, without any warning, wrapped his arms around the other, carrying him away from the stool - bridal style - towards his office, where he carefully placed Kai onto his sofa bed.

“Stay here. I’ll go get some baby wipes to clean you.” he said before walking away to his private bathroom. He stopped in front of the mirror and smiled at the sight. He was disheveled, to say the least, his red face showing the effort of fucking Kai while standing on his two feet. But he was happy, really happy he had the chance to do it before the other left for his next schedule. He cleaned himself, fixed his clothes the best he could and walked out of the bathroom only to find Kai sleeping soundly at the sofa bed. He somewhat cleaned him, pulled his pants up, got a comfort blanket to cover him and went to his working room to get his laptop. He could work while the other was sleeping.

📷

Kai woke up feeling a bit sore, but nothing he couldn’t deal with. He looked around and found Sehun sitting on the floor right next to the sofa bed he was resting.

“Hey!” Sehun raised his head from the laptop. “What are you doing?”

“I’m editing your photos.”

“Mmmh… how long was I out?”

“Just a couple of hours. Are you okay?” Kai hummed. “Do you feel like getting up and going home? I called Junmyeon hyung while you were sleeping and asked him if it was okay for us to join the crew a bit later tomorrow in Daejeon. I told him you needed a full night of sleep in a proper bed.” Kai yawned. “After making me promise we’ll be there by 1pm, he agreed to go early with the crew and wait for us there.”

Kai nodded in understanding. He stood up and stretched, before looking at where Sehun was sitting.

“Let’s go then.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Kai tilted his head, puzzled. Sehun then raised his left hand to show him.

“Sehunnie…” he mewled, “Why are you wearing my wedding ring?”

“Because I don’t like it when you leave it at home for your schedules.”

Kai cooed at the sweet confession and got down to his knees to take the ring off Sehun’s finger and place it at his own, where it belonged. He smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

“May we go home now? I’m looking forward to cuddling with my husband tonight.”

“As long as I get to be the small spoon.” Sehun retorted with a smile and Kai laughed.

“Whatever you want, Sehunnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the ride! You have no idea how embarassed I am rn. I love pwp, but I'm terrible at writing it. I hope you don't hate me now :(  
> While kudos are very very welcomed, I'd love to know if you guys got the references I made to parts of lyrics of Kai's songs (beside the obvious reference to Hello Stranger).


End file.
